User blog:Rando07/WIPs and other shenanigans
What's this? A blog? From Rando07? Over a year after his last one? No, it is not a dream. Although you may want to slap yourself just in case. Anyway, as the title of this blog suggests I have a number of things that I'd like to say. WIP MOCs RellerWIP (3).JPG|This is Reller, a qhutonnian character of mine, wielding the Lance of Stasis and is the WIP I have made the most progress with so far. I will probably finish him sometime in mid-February when I am able to purchase more pieces. VluxxWIP.JPG|Vluxx is currently the WIP with the second highest amount of progress made. Much like Reller, I may be able to finish him sometime in mid-February. MilodeWIP.JPG|My toa of magnetism, Milode. His mask will need a new coat of paint. HoxuakWIP.JPG|Hoxuak, the mutated qhutonnian. His MOC will be one of my most challenging since he lacks the typical humanoid build (see the Felony prologue to understand why. Any suggestions/criticisms are welcome! :D ''Felony'' Updates As many of you should already know, I am in the process of rewriting Felony, again. My progress so far leads up to the first part of chapter three. I have also made a couple of promotional images to hopefully get you into the mood of reading. I will most likely end up making a few more images over the coming weeks/months (depending on how lazy I am) so keep an eye out for those. RandoFelony.jpg|Image featuring Rando TysionFelony.jpg|Image featuring Tysion Actual story progress is slow and steady, but this is because I have recently been finding it difficult to write any BIONICLE-related narrative. If you can tell, the standard of my writing has dipped since I last wrote that horrendous story about some guy climbing a tree that one time. As a result, I've been trying to write another story in the meantime to improve my writing ability and give myself a little time off writing BIONICLE—which is all I have been writing for at least 2 and a half years. I think this, hopefully short, break from writing BIONICLE will benefit my writing in the future and then I can make some real progress with Felony that will be up to a quality standard that I am comfortable with. Any feedback on Felony's current state is appreciated. Storyline Progress Despite me taking time off from writing BIONICLE stories, this does not mean that I will not be making any progress with my storyline as a whole. I have currently planned the basic outline of all the serials that will detail the events of my storyline: *''Felony'' *''The Forlorn'' *''Liar'' *''Parallel Identities'' *''To Descend'' I even made a promotional image for The Forlorn just to keep the hype going. The Forlorn image.jpg Of course, these are all working titles and are subject to change (apart from Felony), particularly the last one. I may also throw in a couple of short stories here and there. Planning for my storyline is going well, and even if I am unable to finish these stories I will at least be able to release a detailed plan of events that occur until the conclusion of my storyline. I have also been working on a number of pages that relate to my storyline, so expect to see a few of those popping up over the next few weeks. School Ah yes, the dread s-word. I am currently in year 13, my final year of school (which I believe is actually twelfth grade to those of you across the pond) and will be going to university next year. This has put tremendous pressure on my studies and means that my activity will be, at best, intermittent over the coming months and will have my activity almost completely drop as the exams approach in May and June. My ability to write, chat and MOC will become more and more limited as a result. I'm sure many of you can relate, so take this as a heads up, if you will. Category:Blog posts